Summer After Sirius
by Signy
Summary: Harry has a hard time adjusting after Sirius left. He finds some comfort in his friends, two of whom have recently admitted what we've all known.
1. A Summer Visit

**Chapter 1 - A Summer Visit**

Harry Potter stood on Platform 9 ¾ starring hopefully at the group of wizards who were in deep conversation with his aunt and uncle. As his relatives joined him, he glanced once more at the Weasley family before leaving the station.

"Summer's going to be hell," he thought to himself as Uncle Vernon's car left London Station.

Harry spent the first two weeks of his summer with Mrs. Figg and his guardians. Sometimes he talked to them, not about Sirius, or his friends, but about Voldemort, and his upcoming. The guardians were a good source of information, so he was slightly content with his situation. He started to walk home from Mrs. Figg's one night, when he heard a cry coming from the park. Harry, instinctively headed over, hiding in the bushes as to not be seen.

"No! Please, not again!" someone was shouting. Harry lifted his head from the bushes to see Mark Evans riding his bike at top speed away from Dudley's gang on their Vespas. Outraged, Harry quickly rose and strolled over to the sidewalk nearest the action. Piers and Malcolm had reached Mark by then, lifting him off the bike and holding him as an offering to Dudley.

"Right then, Big D, what should we do to this runt?" Piers asked, grinning evilly. Harry noticed Mark was sniffling and on the verge of tears.

"I'd say you should let him go." Harry stated from behind Piers and Malcolm. Dudley's face went from vile smirk to slightly worried, wanting to make a good impression but not make Harry mad. He knew those, weird people were still watching his cousin, and he wasn't about to set them off.

"Eh, just take his cash and let's split." Dudley covered, pleasing both his friends and Harry. Piers followed Dudley's orders, throwing a punch at Mark's nose as he dropped the young boy. They jumped back onto their Vespas and headed towards the local liquor store, leaving a dazed Mark and a ruffled Harry.

"You alright kid?" Harry asked, offering his hand to the fallen boy.

Spitting, Mark got up without Harry's help. "Look, I don't need anybody's help. Especially yours, you criminal. Just you wait, Dudley and his stupid gang won't mess me when I come back from boarding school."

"Calm down. I'll make sure Dudley lays off you, just don't throw a fit." Harry tried to say, but Mark cut him off.

"You don't get it, do you? I said go away, before I blow you up or something." Mark said, taking a wand out of his pocket. Harry's eyes got large as they settled on the wand, which was shooting tiny sparks out of its end.

"Where... where did you get that?" he stuttered.

"Just stay back, you insane criminal. Don't make me use this." Mark held the wand out threatening.

Harry looked around, his eyes settling on a bush that had just rustled. "Lupin. You didn't tell me he was a wizard." Mark gave him a questioning look as Harry's current watcher emerged from the brush.

"Honestly Harry, nobody told me. I was under the impression you were the only one in this neighborhood. I don't understand who this kid is." Lupin gave him a confused look, and returned to the bushes. Mark's jaw had dropped, and he was glancing from Harry to the bush and back again.

"You... you're a wizard, too?" Mark asked softly, almost to the point Harry couldn't hear him speak. Harry nodded in return, flashing the younger boy a grin.

"So, Mark, you can't speak to anybody about this." Harry said, wishing it were otherwise. "Nobody can know that you are living here, and a wizard at that. It could jeopardize everything. So, please, for the sake of your family, do not mutter my name, ever," he said, glaring at the boy until Mark nodded and scampered down the street.

"Well, you handled that well. Why didn't you just let me erase the memory?" Lupin asked from his cover.

"I wanted him to have some power, to be able to defend himself against Dudley. He now knows Dudley's worse fear, although he might not realize that yet. I guess I wanted him to have something I never did, you know?" Harry choked, thinking about his first eleven years.

"James and Sirius would have done the same." Lupin said quietly. Harry choked felt tears welling up in his throat. He walked back quickly to the Dursley's so Lupin wouldn't see his tears.

Harry waited until the changing of the guard to go to Mrs. Figg's the following day. He figured his current guard was Tonks, because she tripped over two lawn gnomes and a sprinkler. Once at Mrs. Figg's, Harry stomped on the mat once, then knocked on the door twice, which made the door open. He and Tonks entered 'Harry Headquarters' with matching smiles. Dumbledore had outdone himself with precautions.

"Hello Harry," a familiar voice said from the kitchen. Harry looked up at the empty barstool with a bewildered look on his face. "What? Can't recognize me without seeing me? I'm ashamed." Ron Weasley said, pulling off the invisibility cloak.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, hugging his friend. Ron laughed and pulled Harry off of himself.

"There's more, you know. You don't think we'd leave you alone, did you?" Hermione said, coming out from behind the counter.

"She's right you know." Ginny laughed, emerging as well.

"Tonks, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, hugging them all. It was the best day of his summer. He hadn't seen them all for weeks, and letters just weren't enough for him, he felt like he'd never see them again.

"Harry, I can't breathe," Ginny said, after a minute of Harry. He blushed, and let go of her, leaving his hand on the small of her back protectively. She blushed as Ron, Hermione and Harry caught up.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow for Harry's placement on Ginny's side.

"As good as I can be, I guess. I learned that little Mark Evans is a wizard."

"What?!" Ron bellowed in shock. "But you're the only one here!"

"Yeah, well Lupin didn't know about him either." Harry replied, leaving Ginny to get something for them to eat. "You guys want something?"

"Milk, thanks." Ginny replied. Getting back on subject, she said, "So Harry, besides the Mark thing, what else have you been doing? You barely wrote two sentences when you replied to my letter."

"Yeah, Harry, we're worried mate. That's why we've come down here for the week." Ron inputted.

"Week? You all are going to be here for a whole week and nobody told me?" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry Harry, they made me promise." Tonks said, munching on a cookie.

"And anyway, our first task as friends, is to get you some clothes that fit you." Hermione said, hiding a grin.

"No, please not shopping," Ron pleaded.

"Ron, you could always make him wear a dress." Ginny laughed, as Ron's faced changed from pained to pleased.

"Oh no, we are not going shopping. Dudley's old clothes are fine on me. I can almost fit the one's I got when I was eleven!" Harry protested. "Tonks! Help!"

"I think it's a good idea, Harry. Two reasons. First, you have three women to help you, and we all know that women have the best style." Harry gave her a once over look and snorted. "Secondly," she continued, "you have Ron, and he'll help you the best way he can."

"Yeah mate, I won't let them force you into anything pink. Besides, I've taken a fancy to these muggle trousers." Ron replied, tugging at his slightly saggy jeans.

"Don't worry, Harry, I picked out the clothes that Ron's wearing, and you don't see him complaining." Hermione put in.

"Not that he would," Ginny whispered to Harry, winking quickly.

"Fine, but I have some rules, got it? There is no pink or purple or any other girlie color. Tonks is not allowed to pick out anything I might wear as boxers, no offense to you Tonks. And lastly, there will be no dresses, or feminine garments of any kind." Harry said, looking at each of his friends.

"We accept." Ginny said, laughing.

Several hours, and a hundred muggle pounds later, Harry and his friends gathered once again in Mrs. Figg's kitchen. Tonks had to trade posts with Lupin, who demanded that they get Harry back to his aunt and uncle's house.

"See you tomorrow mate!" Ron yawned, as he bid Harry farewell.

"Night guys." Harry replied to them all. He gave a wave and walked back to the Dursley's, feeling lighter then he had in years.

For the next few days, Harry spent his entire day with his three friends, going to the cinema, the muggle music shops, the skate park, and more. He used these moments to push all thoughts of Sirius and his future struggle out of his mind. Unfortunately, Ginny had other plans.

"Harry, hey Harry, snap out of it." Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry shook his head with a start. "Like I said, Hermione is going to take me shopping later, and we're going to see a film at the cimena."

"Cinema, Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Right, the cinema. So it's just you and Ginny tonight, and don't go getting any ideas. My sister is off limits," warned Ron.

"Hey, I'm standing right here," Ginny said. "And who are you, my mother?"

"Just looking out for you, sis." Ron smiled, as Hermione led him out the door. "Au revior!" he called.

"So, what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but can I ask what is up with those two?"

"Oh, you didn't figure it out? They are going on a muggle date. Ron told Hermione last night that he wanted to show her a muggle date and a magic date, so she could pick her favorite." She explained.

"He finally asked her out?"

"I know! About time, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but bummer leaving us without anything to do. You got any ideas?" Harry asked.

"We could just talk, you know. I'm a pretty good listener."

"Why don't we talk about you, then." Harry quickly stated, evading her proposition. He held his breath and asked her, "What was this about you and Dean?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Dean. I just said that to Ron so he'd worry." Harry let out the breath and smiled. "I certainly got him riled up, didn't I?" she laughed.

"You really did. He sent me two long, nasty letters about that evil Dean." Harry laughed with her. "You want to read them?" he said without thinking.

"Could I? I need a good laugh right about now." He winced, remembering their situation, but he led the way to his aunt's house, with Ginny on his arm. When they got to number 4, Harry entered it quickly, and ran instinctively for the stairs, to avoid Aunt Petunia's wandering eyes. He was, although, unsuccessful.

"Is that you, boy?" his aunt called from the kitchen. "I need you to trim the hedge and mow the lawn. Oh, and don't forget to water the roses."

"Can't right now, Aunt Petunia. I've got company." He called, motioning for Ginny to go on up the stairs. She went up halfway, but stopped to hear what Petunia replied.

"What sorry louse would want to spend their time on you?" Petunia wretched, turning her eyes to Harry's form by the stairs.

"Just a friend from school." Harry smiled, taking pleasure in his aunt's facial expression.

"School? Another freak like you in my house, I won't stand for it." Petunia screeched.

"Don't worry, she isn't staying long. I wouldn't want to subject her to that kind of torture." He calmly retorted.

"She? A girl? You brought a freak like my sister here? She'll get us all killed. You leave this instant." Petunia demanded.

"No, we're staying, and there isn't a thing you can do about it. Did I mention that all except one of her six older brothers are allowed to use magic, and none of them would think twice about taking revenge on someone who has pained their little sister?" Harry walked up the stairs at that point, leaving his aunt to faint on the kitchen floor. He'd pay for that comment later, he knew, but he was going to enjoy the moment that made it worth it. When he got to the top of the stairs, he grabbed Ginny's hand, grinned, and led her into the small bedroom.

"Wow, your aunt really doesn't like our world, does she?" she asked, sitting on the bed and observing the mess around her. Harry was bustling around the room picking up the loose clothes

"Yeah, I think she's convinced that mum being a wizard killed their parents. She's a nutter, that aunt of mine." He shoved his clothes in an open drawer, and grinned. "Sorry about the mess."

Ginny laid down on the bed, letting her strawberry hair go every which way. "Harry, come over here and sit by me. I want to see those letters, you know?" she called. She looked up at the ceiling, taking special notice to the navy area above his bed. He had obviously painted it recently.

"Oh, yeah. They're right here." Harry pulled two letters out of his nightstand and held them out to Ginny.

"While I read these, will you tell me about your ceiling?" she asked, taking the parchment from his hand.

"My, my ceiling? What do you mean?" Harry stuttered, his eyes getting wide with fright.

"That dark place where you painted it. How long has it been since you painted it, and why is it there?" Ginny asked, giggling at the content of the letter she was reading.

"Oh, yeah, that. There's nothing to tell. I was just testing colors for my room, you see?" he countered, his breathe quickening.

"Harry," Ginny said, turning on her side and placing the letters on Harry's nightstand. "I don't believe you. Why are you lying to me?"

"Because I can't tell you the truth, you would think I am crazy." He replied, not facing her.

"I live with Ron, and you think I'll think your crazy?" she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, reassuringly.

"I thought it would bring me closer to Sirius, if I put his star on my ceiling, alright. Go ahead and laugh, I don't care." He hiccuped his tears back, cupping his face in his hands. Ginny's mouth dropped at the sight of him crying. Her heart ached for him, for all he's seen and done.

"Oh, Harry..." she started, but she couldn't find anything that would make him feel better. She walked over to his chair and held his head against her stomach, hoping to ease his pain slightly.

"Ginny, it was all my fault. Sirius, my parents, Neville's parents, everything. If I hadn't been born, none of this would have happened." He sobbed.

"Your parents? I don't understand." She said, stroking his hair.

"Dumbledore finally told me. The person who is going to either kill or be killed by Voldemort, is me. My parents were killed because Voldemort was looking for me. Neville's parents, were tortured, because Neville was born in July, and they thought he was the boy in the prophecy. It's all my fault."

"No, Harry. None of this is your fault. Do you hear me? You can't take the blame for something you had no control over. Sirius, would have gone to the Ministry despite you, your parents were on Voldemort's list because of Dumbledore, as were Neville's. You have to stop taking everyone's responsibility."

Harry looked up at her, blinking the droplets out of his eyes. "Ginny, thanks." He whispered. She smiled at him and continued to hold him until he had fully stopped crying. "We should, er, go back to Mrs. Figg's." he said, standing up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear about Ron and Hermione's night." She smiled.

"Ginny, could you not tell them about this? They have enough to worry about without adding me to the list."

"Sure," she replied. She took his hand and they walked back to Mrs. Figg's hand in hand.

A/N: Sorry to have Harry so sobby, but the boy's in pain! He watched his last hope fade and was told the fate of the world was on his shoulders. I'd cry too! (Oh, and very sorry for not going into details about Ron and Hermione's... date)


	2. Summer at Grimmauld

**Chapter 2 - Summer at Grimmauld**

"Sorry we can't stay longer, mate, but don't worry. Mum's sending the task force to get you tomorrow, at 8." Ron said, as Mrs. Figg shoved some Floo powder into his hand. "The Burrow." He bellowed, walking into the fireplace.

"See you tomorrow, Harry!" Hermione called, following Ron.

"Are you guys back at the Burrow?" Harry asked, lightly grabbing Ginny's arm to stop her.

"No, we're still at Grimmauld, but mum doesn't want anyone to know that. We'll probably portkey there." She replied.

"Oh, I get it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He let go of her arm. "Oh, and Ginny, thanks again, you know, for the other night." Mrs. Figg gave him a strange look as she ushered some powder into Ginny's hand.

"No big, I'll always be there for you." She smiled, and stepped into the fire.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Figg asked, still giving him that weird look.

"What?" he replied, baffled.

"'Thanks again for the other night'? Explain."

"Oh, we just talked. Honestly." He blushed.

"Better, because she's too young, and you ought to know better, young man." Mrs. Figg scolded. She turned into the kitchen and let Harry see himself out.

"Honestly." He muttered under his breath as he left her house.

The following morning, Harry woke with a jolt. Glancing at the clock, which read 7:45, he swore loudly and ran into the shower. Promptly six minutes later, Harry was dragging his trunk downstairs, much to Vernon and Petunia's dismay. As Harry was grabbing a piece of toast, Vernon took his chance.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm leaving." Harry replied, glancing at the clock. _One more minute_, he thought.

"No, you are not bloody leaving! I'd lock you in the ruddy cupboard before I'd let you out into our world." Vernon raged; the grandfather clock behind him striking 8.

"I do believe you have no say in the matter, sir." Mad-eye Moody was saying as the others apparated into the dining room. Petunia fainted at the sight of her living room filling with unwanted people. Tonks, Moody, Mrs. Weasley, and Lupin stood in the room grinning at Harry's smiling face.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said enthusiastically. She pulled out her wand and floated Hedwig's cage down from Harry's bedroom.

"Hey, Tonks!" Harry returned her greeting.

Lupin made his way over to Harry, bracing a frail hand on Harry's shoulder. "You ready to go?" he asked the black haired boy.

"Anytime, anytime." Harry replied.

"Now, Harry, you are going to be using a Portkey, as will Lupin and Tonks. Alaster and I will apparate there and inform the others of your arrival. Try not to cause a racket," she said, looking over at Tonks.

"Yes, ma'am."

"On the count of three then?" Lupin asked. Mrs. Weasley set an old book on the table and backed away. "One, two, three!" Lupin said, as he, Harry, and Tonks grabbed hold of the book. Harry once again felt the familiar tug at his navel and in minutes he was standing in the foyer of Sirius's house.

"Harry! Good to see you mate." George exclaimed, clasping Harry's right shoulder. Over George's shoulder stood Ginny, Fred, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello, Harry." Fred said, as he and George collected Harry's trunk.

"Hey Gred. How's the shop going you two?" he inquired, winking at them.

"Business is booming." George replied, grinning.

"You should see their newest creation, Disappearing Delights." Ron told Harry.

"Ron, isn't that an oxymoron? Seeing something that is disappearing?" Hermione said as she hugged Harry. "Welcome back." she whispered.

Ginny greeted him, and then, she went to explaining some dream that Ron had had the previous night.

"And so then, I walked in, and there was Ron, asleep like a log mumbling about how Malfoy was in a ferret costume." she giggled. Ron's face turned red as Hermione and Harry laughed. How he had missed laughing.

"So, Harry, what did you do over the summer?" Fred asked, breaking the laughter.

"Nothing much. I tormented Dudley a little, when I wouldn't let him beat up little Mark Evans. Poor kid's only eleven for crying out loud. Other then that, last week, and coming here, it's been rather boring." he said.

"Evans? You said, Mark Evans?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why Hermione?"

"Your mother, Lily, her maiden name was Evans. Do you know what this means?" she said excitedly.

"No?" Harry guessed. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny beat her to the punch.

"Harry, if you are related to this Mark kid, you could leave the Dursley's. His parents would have to be related, therefore suitable guardians." Ginny explained as Hermione pouted slightly. "Oh, Hermione, I'll let you tell him next time, I promise."

"Next time? Am I that daft?" Harry asked, causing Ron to laugh.

"Yes." Hermione retorted, joining Ron in his laughter.

"Fine, I lose." Harry said, laughing too. Soon, everyone was laughing.

Harry spent the following weeks working at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the most popular spot in Diagon Alley. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were working there too, surrendering what was left of their summer to the twins. Harry and Ron were working the stock rooms, while Hermione and Ginny worked the books, keeping track of the twins' funds. For Harry, it was the only thing he wanted to be doing. Hanging out with his friends, and earning some money too.

"Ay, Harry, we're gonna take a break now, you two want to join us? Fred and George already said it was all right." Ginny called from the display room. Ron dropped his box with a grin and instantly headed for the exit.

"We'll be right up." Harry replied to Ginny. To Ron, he said, "Hey mate, get yourself cleaned up a bit. You wouldn't want to frighten the ladies, now would you?"

Ron threw a towel at him, but nevertheless cleaned himself up. As soon as they were ready, all of two minutes, the boys entered the showroom. "Hello ladies, fancy meeting you here." Ron said, jokingly.

"You ready for that break?" Hermione asked.

"You bet!" he exclaimed, heading for the door. They laughed and followed him as he led the way to the ice cream shop next to Madam Malkin's robe store. They bought their lunch and were finishing up when Hermione's face lit up.

"Say, isn't that Neville?" she asked, pointing at a much taller, less rounded version of their friend. "My, has he grown" she giggled. Ron's face turned pink with anger, but he turned to look at Neville to shield his face from the others.

"Did you see that girl he was with?" Ginny murmured. "She's gorgeous!"

"Must be a family friend." Ron laughed.

Hermione shot him a dirty glare, and said, "Well, let's just go find out, shall we?" She and Ginny headed straight for the robe shop, with Harry right behind them.

"Sorry mate." Harry said, looking over his shoulder at Ron. His friend nodded at him, and joined up with them at the entrance to Madam Malkin's store.

"Hey Neville." Harry called, waving.

"Hi, Harry." he said back.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well I'm just waiting for someone." he replied, nervously.

"Your Gran?" was Ginny's question.

"Oh, no, Gran didn't come with me today."

"Neville, hun, could you tell me what you think of this dress robe?" a very feminine voice called from behind a curtain.

"Coming, Alexia." Neville called to her. He returned moments later, with a short blonde, wearing a Ravenclaw headband. "Guys, this is Alexia Suite. Alexia, these are my friends from school. You probably know most of them. Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you all. I've heard so much about you Hermione. Neville's told me how so very kind you've been to him." Alexia gushed. "Well, Neville, you like this one?" he nodded and she went back to change.

"Lexi is a Ravenclaw, your year Ginny. I met her at the end of the year banquet. She's so kind, like you Hermione." he said, blushing.

"I think this is great for you, Neville." Hermione said, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah," the rest chorused.

"Ready to go, Neville? I believe your Gran wanted something from Flourish and Blotts." Alexia took his arm and they walked out together, Neville shouting a simple goodbye over his shoulder.

"Well, that's a change." Ron said, after a while.

"I think its about time Neville found love, you know?" Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah, I think everybody needs a little love." Harry voiced, as they headed back to the twin's building.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted. "Not Harry, please Tom, not Harry!"

"Ginny," Hermione said, shaking her awake. "It's fin now, he can't get you or Harry, I promise!"

"Hermione?" Ginny called out softly.

"Shh, it's ok now. Tom's gone." Hermione whispered, cradling the tearing girl's head against her chest.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny sobbed, crying harder.

"It's alright now." Hermione replied, rocking the blubbering redhead until she fell asleep.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cheered as Harry and Ron walked into the dining room the following morning. "This year, you're going to get a proper birthday." She sat them at the table and started filling their plates.

"Now you know why we always grow so much," whispered Ron, leaning over the table to joke. Harry smiled and gladly accepted the full plate in front of him.

"Good morning girls." Mrs. Weasley said, calling Harry's attention away from the plate and towards Hermione and Ginny. They returned the greeting happily, but Harry could tell they were hiding something. They sat down next to Ron, as the twins joined the table. Soon, everyone was eating happily, and Harry forgot about his strange feeling about Hermione and Ginny.

"Morning family." Mr. Weasley called, taking his coffee cup from his wife, kissing her on the cheek as he did so. He smiled at the echoing reply of, "Good morning dad."

"Ah-hem." Mrs. Weasley coughed, winking at the table. Everyone except Harry stopped eating. "That's better. Now, sing." Harry gave her a confused look, as the Weasley family, and his best friends sang him a chorus of Happy Birthday.

"Gee, I don't know what to say. I've never been sung to before." Harry blushed.

"That's too bad, because you aren't allowed to speak." Ginny grinned mischievously. Harry gave her a puzzled look and glanced around the table. Mrs. Weasley was smiling at him while she summoned the presents.

"What?" Harry started, but a gift hit him in the back of the head as the boxes made a pyramid in front of him.

"Well, open them!" Ron cried, excited enough for both of them. Harry took the top box from the pile.

"To Harry, love the twins. I think I'll open that one later." He said, eyeing the box cautiously. He put it aside and opened the next one, which was a Chudley's poster from Ron. He thanked his friend and opened the book Hermione gave him, which was about famous witches in history.

"It has the detailed writings of Jack the Ripper, which I thought might interest you, seeing as it might frighten your aunt and uncle even more to find out you know old Jack's tricks of the trade." She winked, small evil grin on her face.

"Thanks!" He turned and opened the presents from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, (a couple books and a mince pie), and then he unwrapped the twins gift. Two silver boots were lying in the box. "What?" he asked.

"Silencing boots," George whispered, when his mother's back was turned. "Nobody will ever hear you unless you speak or sneeze. Perfect for those late night walks around the castle."

"I see." Harry said, grinning like mad. Out loud, he said to the family, "Thank you all so much. This has by far been the best birthday ever." Tears overcame Mrs. Weasley as she hugged Harry and rushed out the door, followed by her husband. "Did I..."

"No mate, that's just her way of saying, welcome to the family." Ron interrupted.

"Yep, you aren't part of the family until mum has burst into tears over you." George grinned. He and Fred were helping themselves to another round of hotcakes as Ron and Hermione were picking up presents to cart up to Harry's room.

"You coming?" Ron called over his shoulder.

"I'll be right up." Harry replied. Harry grabbed the remaining boxes and hurried up the stairs. Behind him, he heard the door open, and he whipped around when he heard Ginny's astonished gasp.

"Hello, Ginny." Percy Weasley said, taking her in his arms in an embrace.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, drawing Fred and George into the room.

"Perce!?" Fred bellowed, touching the taller redhead's arm, as if not believing their older brother was standing in front of him. "Mum, dad, Percy's home!"

"George, knock some sense into your brother. He needn't try to raise my hopes any." Mrs. Weasley called from the upstairs.

"Mum," Percy yelled. "Fred is telling the truth, I've come back." All of a sudden, it was like the whole family was sitting in the living room with Percy and his wife Penelope. Ron and Hermione appeared next to Harry as Percy begged his forgiveness.

"Mum, when I heard about Ron and Ginny, I was so afraid. They were so close, and could have died, because Fudge didn't want a mark on his record. And dad, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were attacked. We were off in France, doing some accounting for the Minister. I regret everything I've said against Dumbledore, or the Order." Percy confessed, holding Penelope's hand in his.

"Percy, I don't know about how your mother feels about this, but I'm willing to forgive you, because over everything, you're still my son." Mr. Weasley said, clasping his son's shoulder.

"Mum? Are we welcome in your home?" Percy asked hopeful.

Mrs. Weasley paced around the room for a minute until her eyes landed on the clock. Her eyes watched the dial with Percy on it go from 'Lost' to 'Home'. With tears in her eyes, she ran over to him and hugged him with joy. "Welcome home, my son." She cried.

"Wait a minute, mum. I think Percy should apologize to Ron and Harry." George said, his eyes angrily on his brother.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"He insulted Harry countless times, and insisted that Ron abandon his friendship with Harry like it was a game. He's no brother of mine unless he can admit he was wrong about them."

Percy's eyes faltered to the ground as he said to Ron, "Ron, I had no right to ask you to take Harry out of your life. I was just afraid he would get you in danger, get Ginny in danger. But I see that you can take care of yourself, mainly because of Harry's training, I'm sure. So I ask you to forgive me, for caring."

Ron's face was that of shock, as he hugged his brother. "Percy, I know you thought you were doing best, so no hard feelings."

Percy smiled at his youngest brother, and turned to Harry. "Harry, you are the best friend I never had, and I'm sorry that I ever doubted you."

"Let's just put that behind us." Harry smiled.

"So, Percy, when did you and Penelope tie the knot?"

Ginny lay awake that night, thoughts spinning through her mind. They wandered from Percy, to Harry, and finally on the unwrapped gift under her pillow. She tossed and turned as she pondered the ways she could give Harry the present. After several hours of failed sleep, she decided to sneak into Harry and Ron's room and slip it under his pillow with a note. She stood up and grabbed the pocket-size package, and opened her door, smacking into the dark figure that was also opening her door.

"Shh." The manly voice hissed, holding his hand over her mouth as he slid her body in front of his. Ginny began to shake with fear, but she let the shadowed man drag her into the fire lit den, where he promptly released her.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" she trembled with anger. She was facing her captor, but the fire light was keeping him in darkness. He reached for her arm, and she reacted by dodging his outstretched hand and turning her back to the fire. Her fist was quicker then her eyes, because no sooner did she connect with his jaw, did she realize her 'captor' was Harry.

Harry's eyes widened as his hand flew to his face. Chuckling, he stared at her astonished face and said, "Well, I'll never have to worry about your hand to hand fighting." He strolled off into the kitchen to get some ice.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried. Harry looked at her with twinkling eyes. "What were you doing anyway, attacking me like that?"

"I was just coming downstairs to get some milk, and I didn't attack you, I just didn't want you to wake up your family." He said, holding up the milk bottle for her to see.

"Oh..." she answered, walking into the kitchen. "Here, let me help you with that."

"I think you've helped enough?" Harry asked her jokingly.

"Please don't be mad, I thought you were kidnapping me!" she exclaimed, as she poured his milk.

"Thank you." He said, holding the glass up to her and downing it. Sighing refreshingly as he set his cup down, he muttered, "If I were going to kidnap you, I certainly wouldn't bring you to the living room, now would I?"

"Well, er, no. I guess not."

"Right, so why did you hit me?" he asked.

"You were trying to grab my arm!" she defended herself.

"I was going after that book in you hands." He gestured towards the emerald book, still clasped in her right hand.

"Oh, so you weren't attacking me?" she laughed.

"Of course not." Harry grinned. "So, what is that, anyway?"

"It's your birthday present. I was going to put it under your pillow." Ginny replied, blushing slightly. "Here." She handed him the meadow colored hardback.

"It's blank." Harry noted, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, it's a communication book. I have one too. If you write in the book, it automatically copies the text into my own book. It's like owling, without the owls. Plus, it even works at Hogwarts. Hermione and I tested it."

"Wicked!"

"Yeah, so if you ever need to talk, you know how to reach me." She smiled at him. Then, glancing at the clock, she headed for the stairs. "Happy birthday, Harry," she whispered.

"Man, Harry, what happened to your face?" Ron shouted the following morning, as Harry made his way to the breakfast table.

"What happened to yours?" Harry retorted, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Mrs. Weasley turned around to see what the commotion was, and gasped at the sight of Harry. Ginny, on the other hand, was staring at her breakfast, content on not looking at the damage she'd caused to Harry's lower jaw.

"Harry! You look like you broke a long fall with your face!" Fred joked, shoving some bacon in his mouth.

"Yeah, you look like you punched someone's wall with your jaw, mate." Percy laughed, joining in on the fun.

"Hrm?" Harry muttered, before looking in the nearest mirror. He opened his eyes to find a large purple bulge on his jaw. "Whoa!"

"So, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, casting on him a spell that would reduce the swelling.

"Er, I uh, must have run into something last night." He fibbed, glancing at Ginny and winking. She smiled, wrinkling her nose with blush before returning to her eggs. Harry ruffled his hair in thought, as everyone began asking him questions.

A/N: I love how Ginny is the strong character in this chapter. You can definately tell she has brothers. I also felt that it was time Percy came home, and what better way, with his wife, and maybe a little something extra? We shall see!


	3. New Semester

**Chapter 3 - New Semester**

"Come on Hermione, you're going to miss the train!" Ron called from the Prefects window. He watched her chocolate hair as she went through every compartment in her trunk.

"I can't find my Hogwarts: A History." She yelled back to him. Ron stepped off the train smiling, and picked up her trunk. She gave him a weird look and asked, "My book?"

"I've got it, promise. Now let's get on the train before it leaves without us!" he said, pulling her onto the train and into the nearest empty compartment. "I hope we'll be able to find Harry and Ginny in this mess."

"Um, Ron, I can't get the door open." Hermione said, tugging on the door.

"Are you kidding me?" he replied, setting down the trunk on one bench. Ron pushed her off the handle and jingled it. "Oh, just great." He muttered.

"Gee, thanks. Like I really want to miss the Prefects meeting. I hope we'll get out of here in time." Hermione said, sitting on the empty bench.

"Yeah, I know. Stuck for a couple hours with me must be so boring." Ron sarcastically said, still facing the door.

"Oh Ron, I didn't mean it like that." Hermione replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it. I'm going to take a nap." Ron shrugged off her hand and laid down on the bench. "Oh," he pulled a book out of his pocket, "here's your book. Why don't you read or something?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes, but she blinked them away as she caught the history book. Glancing at her trunk that was occupying one bench, she said to Ron, "Ron, where am I to sit?"

Ron sat up and looked around. Just then, Crookshanks jumped on the end of the bench and hissed. Startled, Ron stood up, while the cat lazily strutted into the middle of the bench and sprawled himself out. Hermione gave his back leg a shove, but he hissed again and swiped at her hand.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor." Ron said, sitting down. Hermione, instead of sitting in the narrow area between her cat and the armrest, she put her rucksack down on the bench and sat next to Ron on the floor.

"Well, he obviously doesn't want us to sit there." She said in response to Ron's puzzled reaction. She opened the book and began reading, pulling her legs into a pretzeled shape. Ron shook his head at her and rolled away, his back to her. Very shortly, she heard faint snoring as the redheaded boy fell asleep. Hermione tried hard to focus on the book, but she'd read it so many times the material bored her, and she too, soon fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, in Harry and Ginny's compartment, the room was housing five students, three trunks, one owl, and a toad. Soon after the express had left the station, Luna, who was reading the Quibbler, joined them. After that, Neville and Alexis also entered the compartment. Since they weren't expecting the company, Ginny and Harry had very little time to wonder where Ron and Hermione were, seeing as there wouldn't be any room for them, even if they had been there.

"So Luna, anything new in the Quib?" Neville was asking, when Harry snapped out of his window gazing.

"Well, dad's republished Harry's story, and there's an article about the dementor attacks too." Luna replied, still reading.

"Dementors? Where?" Harry asked, focusing on Luna.

"Well, there was one in upper London on a couple of muggles. Luckily, there was an Auror nearby and he heard shouts. He rushed over and backup was instantly there. The muggles, of course, don't remember a thing, but there were no casualties." Luna summarized.

"Upper London?" Harry's eyes got large as he spat out, "Did they disclose the muggles identities?"

"No, I'm sorry, but here's a picture." Luna handed him the newspaper.

Harry and Ginny gasped as they looked into the shallow eyes of Petunia Dursley. "Harry..." Ginny's voice was shaking. "How could they know?"

"Wormtail. It had to be." Harry said, through clenched teeth. He had written to Ginny about Sirius's innocence, of Wormtail's betrayal, and how Ron broke his leg in third year. Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm as if to comfort him, as the other's looked on confused.

"Here Luna, thanks." Ginny said shortly, returning the paper. Harry remained silent for the remainder of the trip, the only sound he made was the scratching of his quill as he wrote furiously in his jade book. Ginny conversed slightly with the other three passengers, but was focused mainly on what Harry was writing.

"Ginny," Neville said some time later. "it's time to get off the train."

"Oh, right! Thanks Neville." Ginny said, shaking Harry awake. They gathered their bags and hurried off the train.

"Hey, Gin, where's Ron and Hermione?"

Hermione stirred slightly as the train lurched to a stop. She felt something warm wrapped around her waist, so she snuggled back into it. Ron, who had turned over towards her in his sleep, tightened his grip on her when the train stopped. He sleepily opened his eyes and shook Hermione awake when he realized their position.

"Hermione!" he yelled, leaning above her.

"What?" she yelled back, yawning slightly.

"We've got to go, the train stopped." He exclaimed, grabbing her backpack and helping her up. He tried to open the door, forgetting for a moment it was locked. While he was running around the tiny room, Hermione walked up to the door, and when she thought Ron wasn't looking, she muttered the counter-charm.

"Ron, the door opened! Must be Hogwarts' magic." She said, suppressing a smile. Ron grabbed her by the hand and they ran off the train to the coaches. Catching the last one, they headed for the castle with some second years.

"We'll have to catch up to Ginny and Harry at the dinner. McGonagall is probably going to chew us out for missing the meeting." Ron said, once they reached the castle.

After the sorting, Ron and Hermione finally joined the Gryffindor table. Harry gave Ron a puzzled look before turning his attention to Dumbledore.

"Furthermore, as we have been saying for the past two years, Voldemort is gathering forces to continue his quest to become ruler of the world. I, myself, do not know if Hogwarts is the safest place for all of you, but the fact that you've shown such bravery as to return gives me hope. Now, I'm sure your all famished, so nip trap." The professor stepped down from the podium as the tables magically filled with food.

"So Harry, what's up with the Slytherins?" Colin Creevey asked, pointing out the bare green and silver table. Only a few upperclassmen were there, Malfoy not included.

"Didn't you hear?" Hermione interrupted. "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are going to Durmstrang. Seems they've taken our entire year in Slytherin with them, not that I mind.

"I heard that Theodore Nott is the only male left in our year. That means he's the new Prefect." Ron said.

"Er, Ron weren't you in the Prefect's compartment? Because, you would know if he was if you were there." Ginny asked.

"Well, er, yeah I was. We both were." Ron said quickly, pointing to Hermione. "But we, uh, went on patrol, and I must have missed him." He threw Hermione a 'help me' look. She caught it and spoke up quickly.

"He's right. We must have missed him." Everyone dropped the subject after she spoke. After all, it wasn't like Hermione to lie. The desserts popped up as the table cleared itself of the supper course, so everyone helped himself or herself to pudding. If anyone had thought to look, as Ginny did, they would have noticed the distinct blush on both Ron and Hermione's faces.

"So Ron, how are the new Head Boy and Head Girl doing?" Ginny asked innocently while sending Harry a look. "Millie and Sean, they're Ravenclaws I think, but Dumbledore must have known what he was doing when he chose them." Ginny continued, pointing out two seventh years.

"Yeah, he must have." Ron muttered, tuning her out. Hermione's eyes got wide with shock as Ginny explained in a deep voice that Millie and Sean weren't the new Head Boy and Girl.

"I'll explain later." Hermione whispered, blushing.

"Spill now." Ginny said, pulling Hermione into their dorm room.

Hermione blushed and said, "Well, we kind of got locked in an empty compartment."

"But you both know the Alohamora charm! It would have been so easy to just flick your wand and -" Ginny started, before she realized why Hermione didn't use the charm.

"He could have used it too, but he didn't." the bushy haired girl rushed to her own defense. Hermione, still blushing, sat down on her bed aware that Ginny understood her feelings.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Nothings going on. Nothing will ever go on." Hermione replied sadly. Ginny put a friendly hand on Hermione's shoulder and said, "You don't see how he looks at you. You didn't hear his jealously when I told him you had invited me over for the summer. You don't realize how much he relies on you, do you?"

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ginny's face. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"You just see Hermione, he'll figure it all out, in his own slow time." The girls laughed as Ginny crept to her own bed. "Good night Hermione."

"Night, and thanks Ginny." Hermione called, as the candles went out.

The first week of school had passed quickly for Harry. He adjusted to his new schedule, without Divination and History of Magic. He had passed most of his classes with excellents, getting an outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Now that O.W.L.'s were over, Harry wasn't stressed and he excelled at his studies like never before. He wanted to prove to Umbridge that he could become an Auror, despite whatever the Ministry thought. While on his way to Advanced Potions, he ran into a group of fifth years, only to realized the one in the center was Ginny Weasley.

"Hi Harry." She brightly said as she and her group walked out of the nearest dungeon. The girls around her whipped their heads around to see him walk past.

"Hey Gin." He replied, finishing his walk to Potions. He met Ron and Hermione at the entrance. They hadn't walked down with him, because he had left his new Potions book in the common room and had to hurry to get it.

"Guess what mate. Potions with Slytherin again." Ron said as Harry approached.

"So basically we have the entire dungeon to ourselves. I think there are only five other Gryffindors in this class." Hermione said smiling.

"Did Neville make it?" Harry asked earnestly.

"No, but he did make a passing grade on his O.W.L.'s in Potions."

"Theodore Nott did though, I bet he's regretting staying here without Malfoy." Ron sneered. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and walked to her seat. Ron coughed, and followed her to the seat next to her. Harry gave his best friend a weird glance and looked around the room.

The Advanced Potions dungeon was much smaller then the regular dungeon and the seats were filling fast. Harry found only two available seats, one with Dean and the other with Theodore Nott. Surprising himself, Harry strolled up to Nott. "Hi, I was wondering if I could sit here." He asked politely. The entire room went silent as everyone turned their attention to Harry and Theodore.

"Sure, be my guest." The Slytherin said, pulling out the chair next to him so the dark haired boy could sit. The Sorting Hat's song echoed in Harry's ears.

'_For our Hogwarts is in danger, _

_From external, deadly foes, _

_And we must unite inside her, _

_Or we'll crumble from within, _

_I have told you, I have warned you, _

_Let the Sorting now begin_.'

"I'm Harry." Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Theo." Nott replied, shaking Harry's outstretched hand. The students regained their compositor as Snape entered the classroom. The greasy haired teacher coughed to call attention to the front of the room.

"Welcome. This class is for those of you who plan on becoming alchemists. I will tell you this is not going to be the easiest of classes. If you were struggling to grasp any concept of your previous class, I suggest no pay closer attention to the lessons I am teaching you." With that, Snape summoned a chalkboard with the day's potion. "You have one hour, I pray you read carefully."

By the end of the class, Harry's potion was turning out exactly how it was supposed to, as were Hermione's and Ron's. Snape was sneering at the three Gryffindors as if they were maggots as they turned in their completed potions.

"Good day, Professor Snape." Ron called flippantly, walking out of the dungeon with his friends. They laughed and headed towards lunch. Potions had been their last class of the day, with only Ron and Hermione's prefect meeting left.

"Harry, I think that was a brave thing, you sitting with Theodore." Hermione said, as they sat down at the lunch table.

"He prefers Theo, I believe." Harry replied. "And anyway, there was nothing brave about it, that was just the only seat available."

"There was a seat next to Dean mate." Ron chimed in.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Harry muttered, glaring at Dean for a moment. Dean was talking to one of Ginny's fifth year friends as Ginny made her way over to them. Harry stared at the light reflecting on her hair, before shaking himself out of the daze.

"So Harry, are you going to start up the Defense Association again?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, everyone that was there was learning quickly, and our new professor seems to be making up for lost time." Harry said, smiling at the thought of their new professor.

"Well, he would, wouldn't he? It's a good thing Professor Dumbledore got that werewolf law lifted so Professor Lupin could return. It's his way of getting an Auror into the school to make sure we're all safe." Hermione responded.

"Yeah, Dumbledore never ceases to amaze me." Ron said.

"So with Professor Lupin back, is it really necessary that I continue? I mean, sure I could teach a few kids, like more our age, but the defense group was over thirty people, and I don't know if I could do that again." Harry explained.

"That's just it, Harry. You're still the most experienced person here that has the availability to teach us. Professor Lupin can't do it, because of his conflictions. How do you expect him to teach us when he doesn't even know what he's facing? You are the only one who can." Hermione countered.

"Fine Hermione, we can start up the DA again, but fewer people. Maybe a draw the line at fifth years, that way they are experienced and easier to train."

"Good man." Hermione clapped, standing up to go back to the common room. Ron and Harry could tell she was already planning meetings for them, and they knew better then to stop her. They too stood up and Harry gave Ginny one last glance before they left the cafeteria.

After Ron and Hermione left for their Prefects meeting, Harry was feeling sort of alone and out of the loop, so he decided to visit Hagrid and maybe learn what was going on with the Order. It was only an hour before curfew, so he got his father's invisibility cloak from his dorm and put it in his book bag before heading out the common room door. Harry tried to find empty hallways where nobody would think him suspicious, and that worked well for him until he got out of the castle. The last Herbology class was letting out, and Ravenclaw students swamped him as he struggled past them.

"Hi Harry." A docile voice called over to him. He turned around to see Luna standing alone in the middle of the crowd, letting people push past her as she stared at her friend.

"Hey Luna. Herbology fun?" he asked despite the fact he was going to miss going to Hagrid's.

"Oh yes. Say Harry, are you going down to see Hagrid?"

"Yeah, I was thinking I might. Do you want to come along?" he asking, silently thinking that she looked like she could use the companionship.

"Really?"

"Yeah, lets go." Harry motioned her over to his side and they walked to Hagrid's hut talking about the Winged Calf-Nosed Crarts. The hut was empty when they got there, so they continued chatting about Luna's summer while they made their way back to the castle. Harry was surprised to find he was interested in her life, realizing that despite how strange she was, she was his friend.

"Harry look!" Luna gasped. In front of them were the thestrals. The creatures didn't bother the students, but it was odd that they would be so close the to school. Harry wondered if it were a sign, and he decided to take a friendly plunge and ask Luna about her mom.

"Luna, how did your mom die?"

"When I was seven, she was working on a counter charm for the Cruciatus spell. Her parents were killed by that spell, you see. One day she told us she had had a break through, and was close to perfecting the charm. I remember dad telling me to bring her some sandwiches. I got out there with the tray, opened the door, and there was a flash of light, and that's all I can remember."

"Jeez Luna, I'm sorry." Harry said as they walked past the library.

"Don't be. I still have her in my heart, and we still have her research too. I think dad's been holding it for someone who could finish what mum started." Luna smiled, getting that dreamy look in her eyes.

"Why don't we let Hermione look at it? If anybody could do it, she could." Harry exclaimed. His eyes were filled with excitement as he turned to Luna at the Ravenclaw staircase.

"That might work, you know. If we could counter the Cruciatus, who knows what we could do next!" Luna smiled again. "I'll write home to dad and see what he thinks."

"I hope this works out Luna, I really do."

"Me too, for mum's sake." Luna whispered, heading up to the Ravenclaw common room.

Harry failed to mention his running into Luna to Ron and Hermione when they returned from their meeting. He felt as if what had passed between them was just for them. He did, however, tell them about Luna's mother's research.

"And we thought that if anybody could figure out what Luna's mum was trying to do, it would be you Hermione." Harry was saying, to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"I don't know Harry, that research must be very advanced." Hermione uneasily said.

"Who are you kidding Hermione? You're probably the smartest witch ever known, and you think you can't do this? Harry, you just get that research. I'll do it myself if she won't." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, I don't think this is a good idea." She started.

"Think I'll screw it up?" Ron questioned.

"It's not that, it's just that to counter the Cruciatus is advanced magic, and I don't think we're ready for that."

"You just don't think I can do it. I'm just as smart as you are. Jeez, pay a girl a compliment and she bites your head off, honestly." Ron murmured. Hermione blushed slightly at those words, unable to reply.

"So you and Luna think Hermione can break the code where Luna's mum went wrong?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yeah, we all know Hermione can do it, if she puts her mind to it." Harry said.

"You know, Hermione, if you can do this, we can heal Neville's parents!" Ginny excitedly said. She jumped up, pulling Hermione with her. "You have to, think of Neville, he's spent his entire life without proper parents, we could give them back to him!"

Hermione turned to look at Neville, who was tending to a plant. He wasn't as little as she remembered, but her face still broke out with the saddest look possible. "I'll do it. For Neville." She softly said. Ginny hugged her and the boys smiled at her, but she was still looking at Neville.

"Hermione, your going to do something so great!" Ron exclaimed, giving her a hug. That shocked her out of her trance. "I mean, we always knew you would, but your going to be helping fight against Voldemort!"

"Ron, you said it without flinching!" Hermione said, pulling away from him.

"Some of the Gryffindor courage they're always talking about." He grinned.

"So Ginny, I'll tell Luna that she'll do it. You think the Room of Requirement would work?" Harry asked, drawing his attention away from his best friends.

"It should. I reckon if we say we need a room to research the Cruciatus, it should just appear, right?" she thought out loud.

"Yeah, we should probably test that. Tomorrow good for you?"

"Yeah, I'm always up for saving the world on the weekend." Ginny joked, as Hermione suggested they all get to bed. The girls waved good night to the guys as they went to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron went to their dorm and quickly fell into sleep.

A/N: Yes, Luna's mum's research is going to come in handy. Let's just hope the Room of Requirement works out for her.


	4. Christmas

**Chapter 4 - Christmas**

It was several weeks later that Hermione finally got the chance to study Luna's mother's research. Luna's father had heard of their plan, and he willingly sent them her research so they could try to find the counter for the Cruciatus curse. After the Prefects meeting, Ron and Hermione went down to the seventh floor and entered the Room of Requirement.

"I really appreciate you helping me Ron. I know this isn't your thing." Hermione said as she sat down on a cushion by the fireplace.

"What do you mean, not my thing. I can research you know. I helped you and Hagrid third year with Buckbeak, even though our efforts really didn't help." Ron defensively said, sitting on the cushion across from her and picking up the nearest book.

"Let's not fight, please? We're here to help Neville." Hermione said, going through the papers to her left.

"Neville again," Ron muttered under his breathe.

"What?" Hermione's head snapped up to look at him.

Ron blushed and said, "Er, this is her journal, do you think it holds any clues?"

"Already read it. It just gave some background information." She said, going back to her papers.

"Well, I want to be caught up, so I'll read this, alright?" Ron sighed and opened the book. He was surprised to find that he was interested in the writings. It was hours later, when his stomach growled, that Ron even realized that he was hungry. Hermione had fallen asleep with her head a pile of parchment, her hair falling on his knee.

He picked her up and was about to shake her whe he looked down at the slim girl in his arms as if he were just noticing her. Then, as if seizing the moment, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Hermione?" he shook her gently. "Wake up. We've got to get to dinner." He picked her up and shook her again.

"What? But I have to finish this paper, Ron has to borrow it." She murmured.

"Mione, we have a paper due in three minutes, and you didn't finish it!" he said loudly. With those words, Hermione sprung awake.

"What do you mean I didn't do the paper? Professor McGonagall is going to kill me!" she jumped, unaware of Ron's silent laughter.

"You awake now? It's time for dinner, I didn't want you to miss it." Ron pulled her off the floor and started to lead her to the door.

"But, but the paper?"

"There is no paper." Ron said, smiling slightly. She looked at him as if he were crazy for a moment, before she yelled at him for lying to her. When she finally calmed down, they were already in the cafeteria, filling up their plates.

"What did you do this time?" Harry leaned over to ask Ron.

"I told her she didn't finish a paper." The two boys laughed and finished their dinner. Hermione and Ginny had left early, possibly to talk about the research, so the boys headed straight to the common room to meet them. When they got there, Harry stopped short at the sight of Ginny kissing Dean on the cheek. He turned back into the porthole and ran off to the nearest empty classroom to think. Ron didn't even notice Harry's flight, as he motioned Hermione over and sat beside her on the couch.

"So how far did you guys get?" Ginny asked them. Ron blushed, not realizing what she had meant. Hermione, however, was all business.

"Well, I read several fascinating documents explaining her research. Luna's mum was a brilliant witch. I don't think I got through the half of all the papers."

"Well, I don't know. You were sleeping on a good deal of them." Ron laughed.

"I fell asleep?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, and she said, "Must have been those blasted fireplaces. Dark rooms and fireplaces always make me tired."

"It's a wonder you were even able to study at all." Ginny joked. Hermione elbowed her quickly and blushed. "What? I thought you were going to tell him!"

"Not right now, Ginny. We'll talk about this later." Hermione curtly said. Ron looked on with amusement.

"Tell me what, Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." Ginny said in a singsong voice.

"Say Ginny," Hermione interrupted, changing the subject. "Did I tell you Ron was reading a book? And it looked like to me he was enjoying it."

"Really?" Ginny said surprised.

"Looked to you? Were you paying attention to my reading, dear Hermione?" Ron inquired.

"No! Why would I be doing something like that? I was researching, to help Neville. Yes, Neville." Hermione quickly said, as if reassuring herself of the information.

"Jeez, I was just kidding." Ron laughed.

"Hey, has anybody noticed Harry isn't here? I thought he walked in with you, Ron." Ginny noted.

"He must have left, but what could cause him to do so?" Hermione quarried, hiding a smile.

"I donno, I think that mate is going off the deep end." Ron said.

"You know what, Ron, I think your off the deep end." Ginny replied, hitting him on the arm tenderly. "And furthermore, I think Hermione and I should get to bed. Beauty loves its' rest, you know."

"You and beauty? Who are you kidding, Gin?" Ron joked, as the girls headed up to their dorm. Ron sprawled over the couch and closed his eyes in thought. Had he really kissed Hermione?

Nobody saw Harry until the following morning and nobody asked where he had gone. They just accepted the fact that Harry had a lot on his mind and might occasionally disappear. Ever since McGonagall had cancelled Quidditch for the year, Harry had only his studies to keep him preoccupied. It had been several months into the year, but the only places one would see him were his classes, the library, and occasionally the common room or cafeteria. This worried Ginny, so one day, early December, she decided to ask him about his odd behavior.

"Harry!" Ginny called, rushing through the crowds of students crawling their way to the cafeteria. "Harry!"

"What?" he snapped, turning around into her. Her cheeks were flushed from running and her eyes held an innocent look. He instantly hated himself for his tone.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" she asked, holding out a thermos. He shook his head and continued walking. He should have known Ginny wouldn't give up that easily. "Can't I come with you?" she asked, catching up to him.

"No." he fiercely said, silently kicking himself for pushing her away.

"But your going to miss lunch again." She argued, stepping in front of him so he had to look at her. "Please Harry, I want to be there for you, but you stopped writing, you haven't said a single word to Ron or Hermione since Thanksgiving. I know you want your privacy, but I refuse to let you shield yourself from me."

"Ginny, I'm fine. There, now get back to your Dean in the cafeteria. I'm sure he's wondering why you aren't snogging him there."

"Dean? You stopped talking to me because of Dean? I'm not even going out with him!" she exclaimed, still on Harry's tail.

"What do you mean, not going out with him. I saw you kiss him, a couple Saturdays ago, right there, in the middle of the bloody common room. That's like advertising it to the entire world."

"Harry, it was a thank you kiss. I was pretending to date him to get Ron riled up, honestly. There is nothing between me and Dean, nor will there ever be, not that you should be caring." By then they were at the lake, and Harry didn't know how he was going to get rid of Ginny before he reached the lookout.

"Look Gin, I couldn't care if you snogged the whole damn school right now, as long as you stopped worrying about me. Alright?" he barked. Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she dropped her thermos. She turned around and began walking back to the school, wiping the falling tears with her mittens. Harry felt the guilt as soon as he saw her reaction, hating himself to the point that he called out to her. "Ginny, do you want some hot chocolate?"

Ginny turned around and saw Harry bending down to pick up her fallen thermos. Sniffling, she made her way over to him, drying her tears until she felt her face was water-free. "You mean it?" she asked, her voice choking from crying.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Harry replied, wiping a stray tear. "Come on, I think I should show you something." Harry took her mitten in his and steered her towards the lake. He took two steps on the iced water, but he felt Ginny pull back. "Don't worry." He pulled her up to him, holding her body to his with his left hand. With his right hand, he waved his wand and said, "_Unpritocus._" To Ginny's surprise, a tunnel appeared in the ice.

"What the?" she started, but Harry just led her into the dark hole. It was several minutes later that they reached a well-lit room. It was furnished with old Hogwarts couches, all Gryffindor, and there was a fireplace in the far corner. Harry lit the fire and offered her a seat.

"Let me explain?" he asked her. When she nodded, he continued. "I was walking along the beach the day I say you kiss Dean, and I noticed on the map that there was a tunnel under the lake. I figure George and Fred don't know about it, they don't seem like the swimming type. Anyway, I realize this must be where my dad and his friends would hang out. It's obviously something important enough to put on the map, and I know it's stupid, but being here brings me closer too them. I also reckon this is Sirius's secret make-out haven. He told me he use to bring girls to a secret cave, when he was a student. I know this doesn't make up for what I said to you, but I want to share this with you."

"Wow. I mean, Harry you could have told me about this and I would have understood."

"I just didn't want anyone to know where I was."

"Why me then? Why not your best friends?" she asked confused.

"Because I trust you!" he blurted out, blushing slightly. "I mean, you seem to genuinely want to help me, and that means a lot to me, Gin."

"But how do you stay in here so long without food?"

"I know this must have been Sirius's doing, but he somehow found a spell that can get food from the kitchen, over to that box in the wall." Harry explained, pointing at a dumbwaiter next to the fireplace.

"Genius. But are you sure it's alright to let me stay here?"

"If I can't trust you, who can I? Can we keep this our secret though?" Harry asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled, and promised to not speak about it.

"This must be the perfect place to study." She murmured, looking at the bookshelves.

"Help yourself. I found some material that would have been perfect for my O.W.L.'s last year." Harry spoke, chewing on a sugar quill. Ginny sat down beside him on the couch, despite the fact that there were two others. She opened a book on different constellations for a while, until she noticed that she had a class.

"Harry, let's make a deal. I'll keep this quiet, and you make a few more public appearances so that we all know your alive. Deal?" she asked, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Deal." He laughed. They shook and started up to the castle. "So where are you headed?"

"Potions in the third dungeon." She said unhappily.

"Since I'm already here, may I walk you there?" Harry asked, surprising himself. He felt his face flush again and dropped his gaze to the door handle he was lifting.

"Sure." She replied smiling.

"You know Christmas is in a couple weeks, and I was, er, wondering what you would like?" he stammered, blushing some more.

"Oh, I'm not hard to please." She grinned. "What about you? I figure Hermione's getting you a book of some sort."

"I'm not sure what I want. Hmm... what about Ron?"

"Well I'm getting him a Chudley's poster, one of the new lineup. Why don't you get him something from the Chudley catalog and we can send them together."

"That's a bloody brilliant idea, Gin." Harry declared. He hid a frown when they reached her classroom. She waved him farewell as he watched her disappearing figure. He walked back to his dorm slowly, pondering what he should get her. He finally decided to ask Lavender when he reached the common room. Upon reaching the common room, he quickly spotted Lavender and Parvati near the picture window.

"Hello ladies, could I ask you a question?" he prodded as he strolled up to them. Lavender laughed and replied, "I thought you just did."

"Look, I need to ask a girl something, and you two happen to be the best to ask, alright?" he said, slightly annoyed at their antics.

"Why not ask Hermione?" Parvati asked.

"Hermione? When have you known her to act like a girl? Besides, I'm pretty sure she's having a hard time coming up with her own ideas for Christmas."

"So let me guess, you want to buy a girl a present and you have no idea what we, as girls, like?" Parvati half asked, half stated. Harry nodded and the girls summoned a chair for him to sit in. "Ok, who is it?" Parvati asked.

"What? Why do you need to know that?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Every girl is different, and you can bet we know what she'll like." Lavender pointed out.

"That's our deal. You tell us who it is, and we'll tell you what to get her. And I promise, as will Lavender, to keep this a secret." Lavender nodded at Parvati and then at Harry.

Harry gulped and stared into his lap and he muttered, "Ginny Weasley."

"Didn't hear that." Parvati impatiently said.

"Ginny." Lavender's eyes got round and she looked over at her best friend, who's face matched her shock. Once they had recovered from their initial shock, Lavender got an idea.

"Why don't you go shopping with me and Parvati next weekend at Hogsmeade? That way you'll get to see things from our point of view, and I bet you'll know it when you see it."

"Good idea Lav, but what will Seamus think?" Parvati asked.

"I doubt he'll mind, and besides a little jealously keeps the man to your side." She laughed. "So Harry, what do you say?"

"Sure, as long as you don't make me go into any kind of undergarment store." He said blushing.

"You got it." The best friends agreed.

"Talk to you later, Harry." Parvati said, turning her back to Harry. Harry took that as his cue to leave, wondering out of the common room and over to the cafeteria to catch a quick dinner, as he had promised Ginny. He decided not to tell Ron and Hermione about his new plans with Lavender and Parvati, as it would only make the suspicious. Harry stopped short in front of the cafeteria doors and braced himself, and opened the double doors.

The following weekend, Harry met Lavender and Parvati at the entrance to Hogsmeade. He shrugged off Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, leaving them with wondering glances when he joined the two fashionable girls.

"Ok, I'm here. Now what?" he asked.

"It's time to introduce you to the brighter side to Hogsmeade. After this, you aren't going to set foot in the Hogshead again!" Lavender enthusiastically said. Harry found himself being pulled into a jewelry store that was down the street from Zonko's. He looked from case to case, but found nothing of interest. He watched Lavender buy a necklace for Parvati before they headed for the next shop.

"Nothing there, huh?" Parvati asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't we try the other jewelry store?" Lavender asked.

"There are more then one?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah, although the other one isn't as classy." Parvati pointed out. "But if you think he'll find something, we can try it." They steered Harry around a corner and into a small dark shop. It reminded Harry slightly of Hagrid's cabin, and he was slightly comforted by that. He looked around until he noticed a thin gold chain under a pile of old necklaces. It was a plain but elegant necklace, with a small heart charm on it. Harry held it up for Parvati and Lavender to see.

"This is it." He declared.

"Well I'll be darned. You must have picked the best piece of jewelry here." Lavender said as they walked up to the counter.

"It'll bring out the gold in her hair you know." Parvati pointed out to Lavender. Harry paid for the gift and headed out of the store.

"Do you know where I can get this wrapped? And shined too?" he asked them. Lavender sighed, pulling out her wand. She muttered an incantation and the necklace sparkled from his hand. "How did you-" he started, but she cut him off.

"You think our jewelry is always this good looking? We know all the cleaning spells, duh."

"Thanks! Do you happen to know a wrapping spell?" he asked.

"No, but there's a wrapping store over there." Parvati said, pulling Harry into Boxes and Bows. After about five minutes, Harry and the girls were standing outside gifts in hand.

"Thank you both. This means a lot." He said, hugging each girl.

"No big, Harry, it's what we do." Lavender laughed. "Let's go grab a Butterbeer with the boys Parv." She said, linking arms with her best friend.

"I am so there." Parvati laughed as they finished out their day at the Three Broomsticks. Harry split from the girls and headed towards Ron and Hermione, who looked as if they were about to start a fight.

"Honestly Ron, I didn't buy that gift for Viktor. I don't even like him, I never did!" Hermione was ferociously whispering. She was doing her best to not inform the entire pub about their disagreement. Harry sat down unnoticed, remembering what Lavender had said about guys. '_I doubt he'll mind, and besides a little jealously keeps the man to your side_.' Harry suddenly understood why Ron and Hermione were always fighting about Viktor Krum.

"Hermione," he interrupted, "didn't you say you had news?"

"Oh yes, but I want to tell Ginny too."

"Tell me what?" the red haired girl asked, sliding in next to Hermione.

"Well my parents are going to New York to see the ball drop in Times Square, and they wanted to know if we wanted to come with them. They said they'd already made the reservation for six, and that I should ask if any of you is busy." Hermione explained. Ginny's face lit up at the thought of New York City, but Harry's was clouded over with confusion.

"How will we get back before term starts?" he asked. Their term started on the second of January, and he knew Hermione wouldn't want to miss it.

"I'm guessing we hop on a plane immediately after the ball drops. So do you want to go?" she asked.

"We'd love to!" Ginny exclaimed, speaking for everyone. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled and said, "I'll write them as soon as I get back to the castle. This is going to be great, Christmas at Hogwarts, New Years in New York!" she and Ginny began planing what they'd do when they reached the city.

"Look what we've gotten ourselves into." Harry muttered, pointing at the girls, who were planning a shopping trip.

"Uh, Madame, I'll be needing another Butterbeer." Ron said loudly, summoning the waitress.

"Right away honey." She said, walking back into the crowd.

Christmas morning, the flapping wings of Pig woke the boys up as the bird fluttered around waiting for Ron to receive his mail. Grumbling, Ron took the letter off Pig's leg and tossed it at the foot of his bed. It only took him and the others to realize there were presents at the foot of their beds, and then there was just paper flying through the air.

"Harry, what's this box with yours and Ginny's name on it? Are you conspiring against me? Send me a hex or something?" Ron asked, shaking a red box.

"It's just something we put together." Harry replied, watching Ron rip the lid off the box. Harry opened the nearest box, from Hermione, and went on ignoring Ron's gleeful shouts. '_Seekers Best Techniques, written by the inventors of the moves_' Harry read from the cover of the book. He smiled and reminded himself to thank her.

"What did you get?" Ron asked, chewing on a sugar quill that his sister had sent him.

"Same old. Candy from Hagrid, pies and a sweater,"

"From my mum no doubt." Ron interjected.

"Yeah, and Hermione got me this book about Seekers moves." Harry said, looking at the remaining gift.

"Oi, who's that one from?" Ron asked, pointing at the remaining presents.

"One is from Professor Lupin, I can see his handwriting." Harry turned his attention to the package from his former teacher. After taking off the periwinkle wrappings, he found the present to be a book. Upon opening it, he found it was a book written about the Marauders years at Hogwarts. The note inside the book read, '_Harry, these are the letters that I salvaged from my years at Hogwarts. Luckily everyone thought me the responsible one and would give them to me to hold. I hope this helps you piece together your past. -Lupin_'

"Another book?" Ron asked, pulling a shirt on and buttoning it up halfway. He decided to leave the top three buttons open and just put his tie on loosely.

"Yeah, but I might actually enjoy this one." Harry muttered, noticing an interesting smell had entered the room. "Ron, what's that?"

"Oh, that? Well Hermione sent me this cologne, I thought I'd try it. Too strong?" Ron blushed, starting for the door.

"Just different. What'd you get her?" Harry inquired, following his red-haired friend.

"Oh a book, you know?" Ron lied. They walked down to breakfast and strolled over to the seven other Gryffindors. "Oi, there's Hermione and Ginny."

"So we leave tomorrow night for my house, you remember where it's at, right?" Hermione was saying to Ginny when the guys walked up.

"Yeah. Hi guys. Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs, Ron." Ginny said brightly. She moved over so Ron could sit next to her, but he went around and sat on the other side of Hermione. Harry grinned at Ginny and took the seat she'd made.

"You smell nice, Ron." Hermione shyly said.

"Thanks. This wonderful girl picked it out for me. I like your ring, by the way." He suavely replied. Hermione blushed and commented on how a nice guy she knew chose it for her. Ginny silently laughed at their being complete idiots.

"Here." He said, handing her the thin green package he'd gotten at Hogsmeade. "Merry Christmas."

Ginny's eyes grew large when she saw the necklace. "Harry, I can't, this is beautiful," she gasped.

"Here, let me help you with that." Harry took the necklace in his hands and leaned in to clasp it. Ginny caught her breath as he felt Harry's cheek touch hers in the shuffle. When he leaned back to fix the necklace, there was a distinct blush on his face.

"This is for you." Ginny said softly, recovering her voice. She handed Harry a slim box. He opened it and found it contained a gold watch with a red faceplate. "Gryffindors forever, eh?" she laughed.

"This is great, Gin. How did you know I needed a new one?" he asked, slipping it onto his left wrist.

"I noticed you were missing your old one, and you have a tan line where it used to be." She grinned.

"Clever! Thanks." Harry exclaimed, giving her a quick hug. He took a glance at his best friend, who was mumbling to Hermione, and then gave Ginny a light peck on the cheek. "Happy Christmas Gin." He whispered.

"Happy Christmas Harry." She softly whispered back.

A/M: The first draft of this chapter included some massive snogging, but I'm not going to say on who's part. Maybe that scene will creep back up in here sometime.


	5. New Years’ in New York

Chapter 5 – New Years' in New York 

"Mione, stop shoving me!" Ron exclaimed, as his mocha haired friend tried to make her way to the front of the ship.

"But your taller then I am, I should be in front of you." She complained. Ron sighed and moved over so she could stand in front of him. "The view is gorgeous, don't you think."

"Absolutely." Ron replied his gaze on Hermione.

"Do you see the Statue of Liberty? It was unveiled in 1886, a gift from the French. Can you imagine climbing all 354 steps to the top?" She gushed, looking back at Ron. Her faced blushed as she said, "Oh, sorry to bore you with all of this information."

"No, no, it's alright, that was interesting, honestly!" Ron replied instantly, flashing her a smile.

"Whoa!" Hermione screamed, as the ship lurched into harbor. Ron quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to his body. "Thanks." Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"Anytime." Ron answered.

"Hey Harry, look at the Statue!" Ginny exclaimed from Ron's right. He silently wished his sister hadn't been allowed to go to New York with them.

"Cool." Harry said, looking out at the tiny island.

"So Hermione," Ginny started. "Where's our hotel?"

"Well, mum and dad got a good one, just a block away from the Metropolitan Museum of Art!" Hermione said, her face lighting up.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called down from the upper deck. "It's time to leave. We've got to get our bags and go to the hotel!"

"I'll race you." Ginny said to Harry. He nodded and they took off towards the stairs.

"Ron, we should be going." Hermione said, tugging at his arm around her waist. He released her and took her hand.

"Just so I'll be able to catch you, should you happen to fall." He explained.

"I'm glad you'll be there to catch me." She replied.

"Always." Ron answered, blushing as they went to the cabins.

It didn't take the large group to get from the docks to their hotel, despite the Grangers massive luggage bags. After they hauled their bags up three flights (the lift was broken) Hermione's parents decided to take them sight seeing.

"So where should we go first?" Mrs. Granger asked, looking at Hermione expectedly. Instead of her daughter, Ron answered.

"How about the Met? Hermione said it was only a couple blocks away, right?" Ron tried his best to ignore Harry's slackened jaw and concentrate on everyone else.

"That sounds like a plan." Mr. Granger said. "Why don't you kids go along? I'm going to stay here and sort out this mess." Mrs. Granger nodded at her husband and led the teenagers out of the suite. Once downstairs, they decided that it wouldn't hurt to walk the blocks to the museum, with a little convincing on Hermione's part. "Mum, it'll be an hour before we get there by taxi, honestly!"

"Hmm," Mrs. Granger said, once they entered the museum. "It's quite larger then I expected, where to start?"

"I want to see the Muggle baseball cards. Bill said they were like Chocolate Frog cards, only with more information." Ron spoke up.

"I'd like to see the Egyptian exhibit. I heard it's quite extensive." Hermione contributed.

Harry and Ginny were content on wandering around the museum with Hermione's mom, so they decided to split up, seeing as Mrs. Granger was going to the Victorian exhibit and it was not ever close to the Egyptian (which was next to Ron's baseball exhibit.) "Meet back here in one hour, got it?" Mrs. Granger said, pointing at her watch. She took Harry and Ginny and headed towards the lift to her right.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, taking Ron's hand. "Let's not get separated, eh?" They made their way through the crowd of people, talking softly and making jokes about some of the odd things that they saw.

"Look, that guy's wearing a muumuu, like Archie at the World Cup, you remember? The chap who liked the wind 'round his privates?" Ron laughed. He watched Hermione's face go from embarrassed shock to giggles.

"Oh lord, that hat looks exactly like the retched one Neville's grandmother wears!" she later said, in a horrified voice.

"They made two of those? What were they thinking?" Ron replied as they entered the card exhibit. Ron did a thorough inspection of the room before declaring it, 'unjustly boring.' He quickly steered Hermione to the Egyptian room.

"This is amazing!" Hermione said stunned. "Was this how it was when you went to Egypt?" she asked Ron.

"Yeah, but there was much more sand." He joked.

"I could stay in here forever!" she exclaimed. Ron tugged at her arm and replied, "Unfortunately, we have to go now, or we'll be late." She reluctantly followed him to the front of the building to wait for her mother. While they waited, Ron decided to finally show some of his Gryffindor courage.

"So how is your Durmstrang honey doing?" he asked, knowing it would rile her.

"I don't see why you'd care." She napped in resentment, folding her arms over her chest. She turned her back to him and refused to look at his face.

"I care, because I do. That's just it, I care about you, and he doesn't deserve you." Ron rushed, barely breathing as he placed a hand on her arm.

"What?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you. I mean, look at you, gorgeous, smart, clever, you're perfect." Ron gulped and stared at the floor.

"Ron..." Hermione started.

"Hey guys!" Mrs. Granger called, waving. Ron and Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ginny standing next to the dentist. They made their way over to the trio, as Hermione whispered, "We'll talk later." Once reunited, the gang headed back to their hotel, with Harry and Ginny telling their silent friends about Victorian exhibits.

"Why don't you kids get ready for dinner, and we'll get ready for the big ball dropping." Mr. Granger said when they reached the flat. Hermione tried to give Ron a look, but he was already halfway to his and Harry's bedroom by the time she got a good glimpse of him. Once he was alone with Harry, Ron shut the door and collapsed on the bed.

"I've ruined it Harry. I've finally crossed the line, she's never going to forgive me." He complained to his best friend. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and asked Ron what he'd done. "I told her that I cared about her and Viktor Krum wasn't good enough for her. What's she going to think? That I think I'm better then he is? I think I've lost her."

"Nothing is lost until you give up on it, Ron." Harry said wisely. "You taught me that. Game after game you struggled, a little less each time, but you never gave up and now you're a game-winning keeper. Trust me mate, she feels the same way."

"Yeah, about Krum. I've noticed how she defends him."

"Let me tell you something Lavender told me. Girls like to keep their guy on their toes, keep him jealous enough to keep caring. A little jealously keeps the man to your side, I believe are her exact words." Harry explained.

"You think she's been using Krum as a tool?" Ron asked incredulously. He looked at Harry suspiciously, sitting up on his bed as he listened to Harry.

"Look Ron, I'm not expert, but I've never seen her look at him the way she looks at you." Harry said, opening the door and leaving Ron to think. Harry bumped into Ginny, who was coming out of her shared room with Hermione.

"Let me guess." Ginny started, but Harry cut her off.

"Ron made a snip comment about Krum, Hermione got ticked, and Ron confessed some of his feelings for her in a rushed mess?"

"Right. Just making sure we're on the same page here." Ginny smiled. She and Harry sat down on the couch in front of the kitchen. "How is it everyone else can see it, and they can't?"

"I don't know, but if they don't get together soon, I think the stress is going to kill us." Harry laughed.

The following day, after spending a tense dinner with Hermione's parents, the group of teens and Mrs. Granger decided to spend the first half of their day at Central Park. It was mid-afternoon when the got there, with Mrs. Granger paying the taxi driver angrily and yelling about traffic laws. Turning to the shocked kids, she quickly composed herself and apologized.

"It's alright mum, that man was a total lunatic." Hermione said earnestly.

"Complete nutter if I ever saw one." Ginny joined in. The boys nodded as they headed through the bustling park towards the zoo. Despite the cold weather most of the exhibits were still running, with the exception of the reptile room, which Harry really didn't want to see anyway. He hadn't told anyone except for Ginny about the full details of his first encounter with the zoo, and he didn't feel like going into story mode at the moment.

They spent three hours at the park, wandering around and looking at all the different people. (Ginny and Hermione's favorite person was the old man selling balloon animals on sticks, causing the boys to buy them each one.) It wasn't until 5 o'clock that Mrs. Granger shoved them all in a taxi and they began their harrowing ride to the hotel.

It wasn't until dinner that night that Ron and Hermione saw each other again. Ron had changed into a navy blue jumper, throwing his old cappuccino colored jacket over his shoulders, while Hermione had just pulled a grey hoodie over her shirt, cutting some thumbholes like she'd seen some Muggles wearing earlier. She actually thought the idea was genius, getting warm and still having the ability of opposable thumbs. The Grangers hurried them over to a café near Times' Square. Ron and Harry were astounded by the buffet, which came on tiny plates that you picked up and carried off.

"But how do they?" Harry asked.

"They count the plates and charge from that." Mr. Granger replied, taking another plate for himself. "Don't worry about it, we've got it covered kid." He laughed. The meal was over quickly, and the troupe headed to Times' Square to watch the ball drop. They barely made it, shoving their way to a place where they could watch the final countdown.

"Anybody want hot chocolate?" Mrs. Granger asked, holding out a thermos and some mugs. They each took one and waited their turn for it to be poured. Ron stared fascinatingly at how Hermione was holding her cup, right hand looped in the hand, left cupping the side by the brim. He longed to be the cup. In the background, he could hear the announcer start counting backwards from twenty, the crowd following him, but Ron was really only listening to Hermione.

"Twelve!" she excitingly said, shivering despite her cocoa. Ron took off his jacket and placed it around her arms, fitting it around her shoulders as the crowd shouted, "Three! Two! One!" In the corner of his eye he saw the silver disco ball drop.

"Ron..." she started again, but he silenced her by leaning down and placing a kiss lightly on her lips.

"Happy new year." He whispered. He wasn't aware that Harry was placing a kiss on Ginny's cheek, or that Hermione's parents were eyeing him knowingly, he was only aware of Hermione. He noted the snowflakes in her hair, how her eyes twinkled with delight and how peaceful she looked with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. "I should have done that so long ago. Please forgive me."

"Only if you do it again." She grinning, standing on her toes to return the kiss swiftly. They stared at each other grinning stupidly until the Grangers decided to send them to the terminal.

"Now Hermione, I know this isn't your first flight, but it is your first one alone, and I want all of you to behave yourselves. It'll be a long flight, and you'll be going to the train station almost immediately. I believe your headmaster has set up transportation for you. Be good." Her mom said, kissing her on the top of the head. Hermione grabbed her backpack and ticket and joined her friends. They waved goodbye and handed the attendant their tickets.

"Ginny, do you plan on watching the in-flight video?" Hermione asked, trying to sort out seating arrangements.

"Not really," came the red-haired girls reply.

"Do you mind sitting with Harry then? He said he wasn't interested in it either." Hermione said, steering Ginny towards Harry.

"Oh heartbreak," Ginny muttered, sitting down next to the lightning scarred boy. They instantly grabbed for the blankets and began sleeping. Hermione took her seat across the row next to Ron. She pulled the blankets down from the overhead storage and placed them on Ron's lap.

"We need to talk." She said gravely. He gave her a hurt look and replied, "Are you going to break up with me before we even go out?"

Hermione's eyes got large and she quickly answered, "No! I just think we need to discuss us."

"I like that. Us. What a statement." Ron dreamily said. Hermione brought him back quickly by snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Oi?"

"What are we, Ron?"

"We're... us, unless you don't want to be. Then we are just you and me. You do want to, don't you?" his eyes pleaded at her heart.

"More than anything." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder and covered her with his blanket. "But Ron," she said, lifting her head up to look at his face. "What about when we get back to school?"

"Nothing changes." He firmly said, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes and smiled. 'Happy New Year,' she thought.


End file.
